leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V4.11
| Data EU-NE = 2014-07-02 | Data EU-W = 2014-07-02 | Data NA = 2014-07-02 | Związane = Opis patcha 4.11 | Poprzedni = V4.10 | Następny = V4.12 }} __TOC__ , , , , , itp. Po głębszej analizie zrozumieliśmy, że problem tkwił nie we wzmacnianiu obrońców w dżungli, ale w tym, że brakowało silnych schematów rozbudowy przedmiotów dla walczących w dżungli. W związku z tym patch 4.11 wprowadza Płaszcz z Piór i Ducha Pradawnego Golema, które powinny wspomóc obrońców w dżungli, którzy skupiają się na umiejętnościach użytkowych. Wprowadziliśmy parę zmian do niektórych bohaterów, a także zmieniliśmy nieco Maokaiego, aby znów przywykł do bycia w centrum uwagi. Ponieważ zbliżają się mistrzostwa świata League of Legends, zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać nad zmianami dotyczącymi rywalizacji, takimi jak modyfikacje wieżyczek i zmniejszenie mocy dominujących bohaterów. Zapewne spodziewacie się zobaczyć w tej kategorii Luciana, ale nie ma go tam, ponieważ wciąż się zastanawiamy, jakie zmiany powinniśmy wprowadzić do niego. Mówimy to teraz, bo chcemy was zapewnić, że zdajemy sobie sprawę z jego siły strzelca (zwłaszcza podczas zaciętej rywalizacji), ale chcemy podkreślić jego słabości (i mocne strony). To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o przedmowę! Przejrzyjcie informacje o patchu i pamiętajcie, że teraz możecie skorzystać ze spisu treści po prawej stronie (tylko na PC/laptopach). Pora odkurzyć !|Chris „Pwyff” Tom}} Aktualizacje w patchu 03.07.2014 r. Ogólne *'Naprawa błędu': Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że niektórzy bohaterowie doprowadzali do wyrzucania graczy z meczów. *'Naprawa błędu': Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nakładała dwukrotne efekty przy trafieniu. *'Naprawa błędu': Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie ogłuszał przeciwników prawidłowo, jeśli Heimer nie miał odpowiedniego poziomu w . *'Naprawa błędu': Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że po użyciu wrogie wieżyczki, stwory i zwierzątka przestają cię atakować. *'Alternatywne mapy': Płaszcz z Piór został tymczasowo usunięty z Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline oraz Crystal Scar. *'Opis': Płaszcz z Piór ma teraz prawidłowy opis we wszystkich etykietach w całej grze. *'Alternatywne mapy': Duch Pradawnego Golema został tymczasowo usunięty z Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline oraz Crystal Scar. *'Opis': Opis etykiety Ducha Pradawnego Golema został zaktualizowany, by prawidłowo komponować się z jego funkcjonalnością. Ogólne Nagrody *'Ograniczenia wczesnych zabójstw:' Wczesne zabójstwa dają teraz nagrody w wysokości 60% ⇒ 75% zwykłej wartości (aż do 100% w 4 min.) *'Premia za pierwszą krew:' Ograniczenia wczesnych zabójstw nie mają wpływu na premie za pierwszą krew, więc w ciągu 2 pierwszych minut gry pierwsza krew daje teraz +280 szt. złota ⇒ +325 szt. złota *'Nagroda za serię zabójstw:' Nagrody osobiste wzrastają o 20% ⇒ 16,5% za zabójstwo. *'Pula nagród za serię zabójstw:' Gracze zyskają do 500 szt. złota po 4 zabójstwach ⇒ 5 zabójstwach Wieże *'Pociski przebijające:' Wieże zdobywają teraz +25% ⇒ 37,5% obrażeń przy trafieniu *'Rozgrzewka:' Wieże kończą teraz rozgrzewkę po 3 trafieniach ⇒ 2 trafieniach (maksymalnie +75% dodatkowych obrażeń pozostaje niezmienionych) *'APM Wież:' Wieże wybierają cele nieco szybciej Doświadczenie *'Zakres doświadczenia:' Stwory walczące w alei dają teraz doświadczenie w wysokości 1250 pkt. ⇒ 1400 pkt. Bohaterowie * **'Obrażenia:' 70 pkt. + 10 pkt. co poziom ⇒ 50 pkt. + 12 pkt. co poziom **'Krótszy czas na przezwyciężenie ogłuszenia:' 5 sekund ⇒ 4 sekund * **'Dalej, Braum:' Naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że gdy Braum próbował przeskoczyć przez mur do członka swojej drużyny, obok którego stał wróg, bronił kompana ścierając się z przeciwnikiem, ale potem wbijał się w ścianę i nie przeskakiwał jej. Teraz Braum skacze trochę mądrzej. *Ogólne **'NOWA Przejrzystość:' Dodaliśmy nową cząsteczkę "Cel Wieży" dla Heimerdingera, kiedy ten oznacza przeciwnika, którego chce zabić wieżą. **'NOWA Przejrzystość:' Dodaliśmy "Agresję Wież" dla graczy postrzelonych przez wieże Heimerdingera. *Ogólne **'Początkowa wartość zdrowia:' 561 pkt. ⇒ 535 pkt **'Przyrost zdrowia co poziom:' +98 pkt. ⇒ +85 pkt. **'Przyrost pancerza co poziom:' +3,5 pkt. ⇒ +3 pkt. * **'Naprawienie błędu:' Naprawiliśmy błąd, przez który wskaźnik superumiejętności drużyny – Rekwiem (zielona kropka po lewej stronie) wyświetlał się jako dostępny, nawet jeśli tak nie było. *Ogólne **'Prędkość ataku na poziom:' +2,5 pkt. ⇒ +2,2 pkt * **'Dodatkowa moc umiejętności:' +0,4 pkt. ⇒ +0,2 pkt. * **'Czas odnowienia:' 90/75/60 sekund ⇒ 110/95/80 sekund ), ze względu na swoją siłę i brak wyraźnych słabości (brzmi znajomo?). Wiemy, że Lucian dominuje na polu walki, ale chcemy jeszcze popracować nad dodaniem mu porządnego słabego punktu.}} *Ogólne **'Bardzo silny:' Tak ⇒ Nadal tak * **'Czas trwania spowolnienia:' 2 sekundy ⇒ 1,5 sekundy **'Koszt:' 55 pkt. many ⇒ 45 pkt. many * **'USUNIĘTO Czas rzucania:' Maokai nie musi się już przygotowywać przed atakiem na wroga (czas przemieszczania się pozostaje bez zmian) **'Obrażenia:' 80/115/150/185/220 pkt. (+0.8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 9/10,5/12/13,5/15% + (0,04% mocy umiejętności) maksymalnej liczby punktów zdrowia celu **'Koszt:' 75/80/85/90/95 pkt. many ⇒ 75 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach **'Czas odnowienia:' 13 sekund na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 13/12/11/10/9 sekund **'Zasięg:' 650 jednostek ⇒ 525 jednostek * **'NOWE Szybkie Sadzonki:' Prędkość ruchu sadzonki skaluje się z dodatkową prędkością ruchu Maokaiego. **'NOWE Denerwujące Sadzonki:' Wrogowie, którzy otrzymają obrażenia w wyniku wybuchu sadzonki, są spowolnieni o 50% przez sekundę. **'Podstawowa prędkość ruchu sadzonek:' 475 jednostek ⇒ 450 jednostek **'Obrażenia magiczne po wylądowaniu:' 40/75/110/145/180 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **'Obrażenia magiczne po wybuchu:' 80/130/180/230/280 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **'Koszt:' 70/80/90/100/110 pkt. many ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. many * **'NOWA Użytkowa:' Maokai rzuca Wir Zemsty na siebie. **'NOWA Dobra robota, Maokai:' Wir Zemsty pokazuje teraz (w formie komunikatów o walce), ile obrażeń unika Maokai (tylko on to widzi) **'Początkowy koszt:' 75 pkt. many ⇒ 40 pkt. many **'Zasięg:' 550 jednostek ⇒ 475 jednostek * **'NOWA PRZEJRZYSTOŚĆ!' Pojawił się wskaźnik, który pokazuje, kiedy możesz użyć Powalającego Ciosu na tym samym celu. **'Użytkowa:' Nautilus może teraz atakować w ten sposób ten sam cel co 9 sekund na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 9/8/7/6 sekund (na poziomach 1/6/11/16) *Ogólne **'Początkowa wartość zdrowia:' 370 pkt. ⇒ 390 pkt. **'Początkowa wartość pancerza:' 15 pkt. ⇒ 17 pkt. * **'NOWA Szybka kocica:' Nidalee otrzymuje teraz +10% do prędkości ruchu we wszystkich kierunkach podczas polowania (+30%, gdy biegnie w stronę celu). **'Ograniczenia prędkości:' Nidalee nie może otrzymać więcej niż +30% prędkości ruchu z premii za Polowanie i Zarośla. * **'Szerokość Oszczepu:' 30 ⇒ 40 * **'Przejrzystość:' Cele, które uruchomiają pułapkę, są oznaczone jako ofiary tylko wtedy, gdy Nidalee znajduje się w odległości do 3000 jednostek od nich. **'Czas odnowienia:' 17/15/13/11/9 sekund ⇒ 13/12/11/10/9 sekund **'Obrażenia:' 12/14/16/18/20% obecnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 10/12/14/16/18% obecnego zdrowia celu. **'Naprawiony błąd:' Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Pułapka pokazywała totemy przeciwnika, gdy wroga jednostka nad nią przeszła. * **'Zasięg Susa Ofiary:' 700 jednostek ⇒ 750 jednostek **'Miejsce Skoku Ofiary:' Sus na ofiarę umieszcza Nidalee w odległości 150 jednostek od przeciwnej strony celu ⇒ 75 jednostek w stronę, w którą skierowany jest cel. * **'Koszt:' 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. many ⇒ 60/75/90/105/120 pkt. many * **'NOWA Rozpędzony kociak:' Rozpoczęcie Polowania zeruje czas odnowy Postaci Pumy, gdy Nidalee jest człowiekiem. * **'Naprawiony błąd:' Wzmocniony Rzut Bolą spowalnia przy unieruchomieniu. * **'Obrażenia fizyczne:' 20/32/44/56/68 pkt. ⇒ 18/28/38/48/58 pkt. **'Dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne:' 20/32/44/56/68 pkt. ⇒ 18/28/38/48/58 pkt. **'Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu:' +3/4/5/6/7% na ładunek energii kryształów ⇒ +2/3/4/5/6% na ładunek energii kryształów * **'Naprawa Skarnera:' Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Skarner mógł wykonywać podstawowe ataki podczas niszczenia wroga. po wejściu w Kałużę Krwi. Lub . Lub . LUB ?!}} * **'NOWA Użytkowa:' Vladimir może teraz rzucać czary przywoływacza i używać przedmiotów, gdy jest w kałuży. * **'Maks. obrażenia dodatkowe:' 100% przy 4 ładunkach ⇒ 50% przy 2 ładunkach * **'NOWA Bardziej Niestabilna Materia:' Zbieranie fragmentów ciała skraca czas odnowienia o sekundę. **'NOWA Najbardziej Niestabilna Materia:' Za każdym razem, gdy Zac trafia potwora z dżungli Niestabilną Materią, może przechodzić przez to monstrum (aby zbierać fragmenty). **'Czas odnowienia:' 4 sekundy ⇒ 5 sekund *Ogólne **'Prędkość ruchu:' 330 jednostek ⇒ 325 jednostek * **'Zasięg wykrycia eksplozji:' 180 jednostek ⇒ 150 jednostek Powiększeni bohaterowie *'Obszar działania:' Obszar działania następujących bohaterów był mniejszy niż u innych, więc powiększyliśmy go do średniej wielkości. Innymi słowy, dodaliśmy 27,3% do obszaru działania każdego bohatera (z 50 do 65 jednostek), ale zmiana nie powinna być widoczna. ** ** ** Aktualizacja grafiki *'Grafika:' Kilku bohaterów otrzymało nową grafikę: ** ** Przedmioty Przedmioty do walki w dżungli * **'Cena:' 300 szt. złota ⇒ 325 szt. złota **'NOWA redukcja obrażeń:' +5 pkt. do redukcji obrażeń w walce z potworami **'NOWA premia do obrażeń:' +10 pkt. obrażeń od ataku w walce z potworami **'USUNĘLIŚMY Okaleczenie:' Nie ma już UNIKALNEJ Biernej: Okaleczenia **'USUNĘLIŚMY Rzeźnik:' Nie ma już UNIKALNEJ Biernej: Rzeźnika *'NOWY' **'Przepis:' + + 75 szt. złota **'Koszt całkowity:' 700 sztuk złota **'Pancerz:' +20 pkt. **'Bierna:' Wysysające Kolce: Atakujące potwory tracą 5% maksymalnej ilości zdrowia w ciągu 3 sekund (do 150 pkt.). Korzystający z niej zdobywa +40 pkt. regeneracji zdrowia co 5 sekund i +30 pkt. regeneracji many co 5 sek podczas walki z potworami. **'Użytkowa Totem Łowcy:' Umieszcza niewidzialny Totem Ukrycia, który odkrywa pobliski obszar przez 180 sekund (180 sekund odnowienia). * **'NOWY przepis:' + + 450 szt. złota **'Koszt całkowity:' 2000 szt. złota (niezmienione) **'Zdrowie:' +350 pkt. ⇒ +200 pkt. **'Skrócenie czasu odnowienia:' +10% (niezmienione) **'NOWY pancerz:' +0 pkt. ⇒ +20 pkt. **'NOWA premia do zdrowia:' +25% premii do zdrowia **'NOWA umiejętność bierna – Wysysające Kolce:' Atakujące potwory tracą 5% maksymalnej ilości zdrowia w ciągu 3 sekund (do 195 pkt.). Korzystający z niej zdobywa +60 pkt. regeneracji zdrowia co 5 sekund i +45 pkt. regeneracji many co 5 sek podczas walki z potworami. **'NOWA umiejętność użytkowa – Totem Łowcy:' Umieszcza niewidzialny Totem Ukrycia, który odkrywa pobliski obszar przez 180 sekund (180 sekund odnowienia). **'USUNĘLIŚMY Wytrzymałość:' Nie ma już UNIKALNEJ Biernej: Wytrzymałości **'USUNĘLIŚMY Rzeźnik:' Nie ma już UNIKALNEJ Biernej: Rzeźnika * **'Koszt połączenia:' 40 szt. złota ⇒ 15 szt. złota (łączny koszt pozostaje bez zmian) * **'Łączny Koszt:' 750 szt złota ⇒ 775 szt złota * **'Koszt połączenia:' 240 szt. złota ⇒ 215 szt. złota (łączny koszt pozostaje bez zmian) Przedmioty z obrażeniami od ataku , i ), którzy z niego korzystają.}} * **'Obrażenia od ataku:' 50 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. Rankingowa gra w duecie *Gracze mogą grać w duecie z sojusznikiem, który znajduje się maksymalnie jeden pełny krąg nad lub pod nimi. Przykładowo, gracz ze Srebra III może grać w duecie z graczami, którzy są w rankingu między Brązem V a Złotem I. *Nieprzydzieleni gracze, którzy byli w rankingu, grając solo w poprzednim sezonie, otrzymają przydział do duetu na podstawie tej rangi. *Nieprzydzieleni gracze, którzy nigdy nie grali rankingowo, mogą grać w duecie z graczami ze Złota, Srebra lub Brązu. Boty *Początkujące boty w trybie drużynowej walki z SI zawsze będą w fioletowej drużynie. Czat publiczny *Wyłączono czaty publiczne Naprawione błędy *Wyciszanie graczy podczas gry nie usuwa ich ze znajomych i nie umieszcza na liście zablokowanych. **Przypadkowe wyciszenia nie zerują więc 2-tygodniowego ograniczenia na wysyłanie tajemniczych prezentów nowym znajomym. *Nazwę narzędzia "Ignoruj" zmieniono na "Zablokuj", aby jego działanie było jasne. Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki pojawią się w różnych odstępach czasu po premierze patcha 4.11: * * cs:V4.11 de:V4.11 en:V4.11 es:V4.11 fr:V4.11 Kategoria:Aktualizacje